


Драбблы по Первобытному

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [17]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Bath Sex, Biting, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fluff, Gen, Gender Issues, Humor, Illustrations, Light Petting, Loss of Control, Male Belly Dancer, Masturbation, Morning Sex, New Years, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Разные драбблы, серьезные и не очень. Размещение: только в виде ссылки.Сентябрь 2015 - январь 2019





	1. Четыре смерти Филипа Бёртона

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Primeval drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112448) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)
  * Inspired by [PROMPT: Роковая женщина](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472351) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Филип, драма, смерть персонажа, G. Четыре вероятности с одинаковым исходом: три каноничные, одна альтернативная.

* * *  
Глава «Просперо» благополучно отметил сорокалетие, а на следующий день вместе с доисторической ящерицей оказался заперт в комнате, откуда постепенно уходил воздух. Когда спасатели, наконец, попали внутрь, Рекс, будучи холоднокровным существом с замедленным обменом веществ, ожил, Бертон — нет. Коннор так и не вспомнил пароль.

* * *  
Пульса не было. Сзади раздался рев. Вскинув шокер и озираясь, Коннор отошел от перевернутого автомобиля.

* * *  
Обратный отсчет, вкрадчивый и неумолимый, словно голос Хелен, чудовищное давление и тьма — творение уничтожило создателя.

* * *  
Через три года после запуска Рассвет вышел на самоокупаемость, а его основатель и главный инвестор скоропостижно скончался. Все унаследовала жена — Элеонора Эмбер.

_3 сентября 2015_


	2. Техника безопасности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен, другие, стёб, повседневность, АУ, G. Хелен чудит.

Здание Центра второго-третьего сезонов, главный зал. Откуда-то из коридора доносится нараспев (на мотив «Как прекрасен этот мир, посмотри»):  
— Мы захватим этот мир: я и ты…  
Приближаются шаги, в зал, пошатываясь и опираясь на Кристин, вваливается Хелен. Замерев на пороге, обводит всех присутствующих мутным взглядом, замечает Филипа и, увлекая Кристин следом, устремляется к нему:  
— А ты — дашь... нам... денег!..  
Филип открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать.  
— А не дашь… — Хелен выуживает из-за пояса нож.  
Филип оседает в обмороке. Коннор в последний момент подхватывает его, не давая упасть на пол.  
Хелен, немного разочарованно:  
— Тю-тю-тю, какие мы нежные. А раньше, вроде, нравилось, — переводит взгляд на Коннора, которого тут же загораживает Эбби.  
— Га-а-ечка… — Хелен расплывается в улыбке. — Храбрая... Люблю таких…  
Тут, улучив момент, Кристин отбирает у Хелен нож и тянет ее к выходу в другом конце зала. Хелен упирается. Окружающие, затаив дыхание, наблюдают за происходящим. У самого выхода Хелен выворачивается:  
— Гаечка!.. — и посылает в глубь зала воздушный поцелуй.  
Кристин хватает ее за руку и, наконец, утягивает за собой. Все постепенно отходят от увиденного и возвращаются к прерванным делам. Эбби помогает Коннору привести Филипа в чувства.  
Коннор, шепотом:  
— Что это с ней?  
— Не знаю, но последний раз, когда я заходила в лабораторию, она исследовала какие-то цветы из мелового периода. И без респиратора.

_14 сентября 2015_


	3. Возвращение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, юмор, PG-13. Хелен лапает Филипа.

Филип замирает, пока ладони Хелен скользят по пиджаку, ныряют под него… Он невольно подается назад, подстраиваясь и прижимаясь. Ее горячее дыхание обдает шею, зубы прихватывают кожу под затылком — по спине разбегаются мурашки. Филип прикрывает глаза, но тут же открывает:  
— Мне надо на прием.  
— Угу, — Хелен плотнее привлекает его к себе и достает зубами мочку уха.  
— Хе-лен… — он едва снова не соскальзывает в ощущения. — На прием… у премьер-министра, — объятия исчезают так резко, что Филип почти теряет равновесие.  
— Иди.  
Он оборачивается. Хелен стоит посреди гостиной… стягивая походный комбинезон. Филип опускает взгляд: на пиджаке и рубашке красуются темные разводы.  
— Иди-иди, — Хелен оставляет грязную одежду на полу и, удаляясь, добавляет: — Я в душ.

_29 декабря 2015_


	4. Галстук

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, другие, стёб, PG-13. Филип не носит галстуки, где-то в пятом сезоне.

* * *

Жара обрушилась на Лондон внезапно и погребла под собой, а в ЦИА из-за перегрузки электросети отказало кондиционирование. Хорошо хоть в основных помещениях, а не в Зверинце, но приятного было мало. Лестер всегда гордился тем, что полностью соответствует дресс-коду госслужащего, особенно в присутствии Бёртона. Но только не сейчас.

Лестер немного расслабил галстук, но это не принесло облегчения. Бёртон же развалился по ту сторону стола с расстегнутым воротом рубашки и, кажется, ничуть не страдал. Лестер смерил его завистливым взглядом, на что Бёртон состроил фирменную ироничную гримасу и пожал плечами. «Шут гороховый», — процедил про себя Лестер и снова затеребил узел.

* * *

— Может, ему просто не нравятся галстуки? — откликнулась Эбби.  
— Нет, раньше он их постоянно носил. Я нашел в инете фотки двухлетней давности, и он везде в галстуке.  
— Ну и что? Сначала нравилось, потом перестало…  
— Самое забавное, что на открытии картинной галереи в Лондоне в мае позапрошлого года он еще в галстуке, а на следующей неделе уже нет. Посмотри.  
— Да какая, вообще, разница? ..

* * *

Бёртон прекрасно помнил май два года назад и открытие картинной галереи. Благодаря Хелен. Она подкарауливала его в самых неожиданных местах и действовала с неотвратимостью кирпича, летящего с крыши. Поэтому когда она затащила его в какую-то подсобку и недвусмысленно поставила на колени, Бёртон только с сомнением уставился на дверь, за которой по коридору сновали толпы гостей. Но, похоже, Хелен это только больше заводило. Через некоторое время, оторвав Бёртона за волосы от себя, она ухватила его за галстук.

Бёртон не мог отрицать, что это усиливает ощущения, но впоследствии от галстука избавился. Помогло мало — Хелен была изобретательна.

_14 декабря 2015_


	5. Попался

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, грязный разговор (dirty talk), мат, PG-13. Хелен лапает Филипа в переулке.

\- Филип... да ты просто блядь, - восхищенно прошептала Хелен ему на ухо. - Тебя можно схватить прямо на улице, чтобы отыметь, а ты и рад. И как тебя только до сих пор не прибрали к рукам? И даже не пытались? - Филип глухо простонал что-то в ладонь, которой Хелен зажимала ему рот, и томно выгнулся, когда второй рукой она добралась до голого тела у него под рубашкой, одновременно прижав к стене всем весом. - Хотя, наверное, мало женщин способно на такое, но тебе повезло, - Хелен укусила его за шею, и Филип промычал что-то еще. - Я - одна из них.

_18 апреля 2018_


	6. Солнце прошлого

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, запах и поцелуи, PG-13.

Хелен пахнет какими-то диковинными травами. Кажется, запах остается даже после душа, и Филип слизывает его с кожи, местами обветренной и грубой, покрытой загаром и прогретой солнцем. Солнцем далекого прошлого, ныне мертвым и погребенным далеко внизу, умершим миллионы лет назад и заточенным в недрах земли, откуда теперь его извлекает человечество и дает вторую жизнь, снова превращая в свет и тепло. Но еще недавно это солнце целовало кожу Хелен, как и Филип сейчас, исследуя, как Хелен исследовала пустыни, продвигаясь дюйм за дюймом, не желая ничего упустить, ни одного шрама и изгиба.

_2 мая - 6 июля 2018_


	7. Запретный плод

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, PWP, R. Хелен подкарауливает Филипа в Просперо поздно вечером.

Филип действительно любил Хелен: ее грубые ласки, ее безумные идеи, ее неукротимый нрав. Он с готовностью отдавался ей, когда она приходила. Никто и никогда еще не хотел его так, не лапал бесцеремонно, прижав к стене в темном коридоре, когда во всем остальном здании гас свет, а он задерживался допоздна. Ее дыхание обжигало шею, руки пробирались под пиджак и дальше — под рубашку, зубы прихватывали кожу, отчего будто пробирало током и он откидывался назад, подставляясь. Все это мгновенно вымывало из головы все мысли о делах…

Позже он оказывался на коленях между ее ног и работал языком, пока ее пальцы сжимали затылок, направляя. Ее пятка врезалась в спину и с силой скользила по коже сквозь рубашку, и он прогибался от этих восхитительных толчков.

Он чувствовал себя подростком, тайно вкушающим запретный плод, он снова чувствовал себя живым.

_18 апреля - 6 июля 2018_


	8. Если начальник - вампир

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Филип, команда ЦИА, вампир!АУ, стёб, G. Памятка для людей-сотрудников ЦИА.

Что делать, если начальник - вампир:  
1) найти другую работу;  
2) не предлагать свою кровь, если только ваша цель не пункт первый - если вы не заметили, у вампиров тоже есть деловая этика;  
3) не шутить на тему темных очков и защиты от солнца - вампиры, на самом деле, не так чувствительны к ультрафиолету, как принято считать;  
4) не шутить на тему разнообразия гардероба - вампиры различают только оттенки синего, зеленого и серого и предпочитают однородные цвета;  
5) не заказывать карандаши из необработанной осины - осина вампирам не страшна, а из пальцев трудно извлекать занозы;  
6) не есть намеренно чеснок - для вампиров он неопасен, но резкие посторонние запахи раздражают.

_14 июня - 5 июля 2018_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иногда в сериале Бёртон напоминал мне вампира под прикрытием. Написано по мотивам его противостояния с командой ЦИА и одного выразительного кадра. [Иллюстрация автора](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/mrbult7gpdwascz/vampire_boss_rus.jpg)


	9. Объятья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, PWP, секс у стены и в одежде, R. Филип наслаждается объятьями Хелен.

Хелен держит крепко, не давая освободить руки, одновременно покусывая шею, отчего тело прошивает разрядами. Другой рукой Хелен жадно скользит по груди и животу — но не ниже. Зато прижимает Филипа к стене, и ему не остается ничего другого, как тереться о нее, выгибаясь всем телом. Хелен владеет им, ее хватка — словно точка опоры. Это ощущение принадлежности, надежности и безопасности восхитительно. В объятьях Хелен Филип может забыть обо всем, пока ее руки и зубы доводят до исступления. Жаркая пульсация между ног мешается с грубыми прикосновениями, перед которыми он беспомощен, и он не знает, чего хочет больше: чтобы это, наконец, кончилось или не кончалось никогда. Хелен наваливается сзади, вжимая в стену, и это все упрощает.

Он кончает и откидывается назад, все еще чувствуя горячее дыхание на шее, но руки Хелен больше не удерживают, а поддерживают, иначе бы он сполз на пол. С костюмом за несколько тысяч можно попрощаться, но это мелочь по сравнению с тем, чтобы быть с Хелен, здесь и сейчас, лежа у нее на плече. Филип лениво шевелится, устраиваясь поудобней, и блаженствует, кажется, вечность, пока внезапно не оказывается на полу. Хелен усаживается сверху, накрывая его лицо, и трахает рот, а Филип помогает языком, глотая смазку и дурея от терпкого запаха.

_3 октября 2018_


	10. Танец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, драма, мужской танец живота, R. Когда-то Филип мечтал танцевать для любимой женщины.

Когда Филип впервые вживую увидел танец живота, то остро ощутил, что хочет так же. И не просто танцевать, а для кого-то — для женщины, которая его выберет и назовет своим. Чтобы потом довериться без оглядки ее сильным рукам. Но то было давно, когда он еще не до конца понимал, как устроен мир: мужчины не танцуют для женщин, а женщины не гордятся силой, и все это были глупые мечты.

С тех пор многое изменилось, а деньги все упрощают. Филип нанимает лучшего дизайнера, чтобы та продумала детали костюма, и заказывает его у лучшего портного, берет уроки у лучшей танцовщицы, и она не задает вопросов. Но смутный страх из прошлого все равно преследует тенью. Когда-то именно страх научил Филипа просчитывать шаги и тщательно продумывать слова, и не доверять людям: гораздо проще говорить то, что хотят услышать, а поступать по-своему. Благодаря этому он добился успеха и построил компанию, он был умнее конкурентов и беспощаден к ним. И после этого мало, кто мог угрожать ему, но мир оставался прежним — чужим и холодным, как город, сияющий за окнами его пентхауса по ночам.

Филип мог изменить технологии, но не людей. Когда-то эта простая истина его потрясла, теперь — стала лишь еще одним кирпичом в стене, отделяющей от других. Филип больше не надеялся изменить людей, но мог изменить то, что люди ценят. Деньги могли купить и создать многое — кроме другой реальности. Но однажды другая реальность пришла к нему сама, вторглась в его жизнь, как вторгались в современность аномалии. Вместе с женщиной, которая выжила в одиночку в диких безлюдных временах и покинула современность, чтобы делать что хочет.

И теперь Филип знает, для кого танцевать. Хелен хочет его, такого как есть. И в ее объятьях он готов забыть обо всем. Ради них он готов открыто и явно предлагать себя. Это странно и так желанно: сердце выскакивает из груди при одной только мысли, что Хелен увидит его таким, а он будет кружиться и завлекать, и выставлять себя напоказ, чтобы она взяла и овладела им. Он будет наслаждаться блеском в ее глазах, предвкушая ее руки на своем теле, ее жесткие уверенные объятья. Одна только мысль об этом кружит голову, что он будет с ней, что она сделает его своим, он будет принадлежать ей, весь как есть, будет извиваться в ее руках, ласкающих настойчиво и жадно.

Кровь вскипает от того, что его могут так хотеть, так желать. Ноги подгибаются и разум плывет куда-то в истоме, словно тысячи невидимых нитей болезненно и сладко натягиваются под кожей. А взгляд затуманивается. Филип хочет этого, хочет, чтобы давняя мечта сбылась. Чтобы потом ублажать Хелен ртом и пить ее сок, и касаться губами тела, сильного и выносливого, ерошить дыханием волоски на руках и засыпать в блаженстве у нее на плече. Все это предстает болезненно ярко, почти невыносимо, словно слепящий жар солнца или кислота, выжигающая изнутри. Филип летит и кружится в танце для Хелен. И только для нее. Для женщины, которая его выбрала.

И несколько лет спустя, уже зная, что Хелен его предала, он все равно не может ее винить, не может перечеркнуть то, что с ней испытал. Но многолетняя привычка не изменяет: Филип, как и всегда, говорит то, что хотят услышать — что Хелен использовала его амбиции. А не мечты.

_12-13 октября 2018_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация автора](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/8fitw6bbhu60xq1/dance_by_karla90-dd0i2pa.jpg)


	11. В полумраке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, обладание и мужской танец живота, PG-13.

Хелен ловит каждое летящее движение кисти — жадно, словно голодная кошка, следящая за мышью из засады. Браслеты слабо позванивают, смуглое тело подрагивает в полумраке в такт музыке. Хелен едва может усидеть на месте: желание досмотреть борется с другим — сорваться и овладеть, вывернуть тонкие руки, прижать к себе, обдать горячим дыханием, сказать какую-нибудь пошлость, почувствовать дрожь, скользя рукой по телу, грубо, с силой, ловя малейшие реакции: как Филип резко вдыхает и забывает выдохнуть, а потом стонет, не сдержавшись, когда она впивается зубами в шею.

Но Хелен сидит неподвижно, сохраняя спокойствие, хотя бы внешне, пока бедра Филипа выписывают широкие дуги и подрагивают прямо перед ней, озера глаз — поблескивают, а на губах — играет улыбка. Кто бы мог подумать, что там, снаружи, он управляет людьми, а здесь, в ее руках, теряет дар речи и издает только бессвязные стоны, извиваясь всем телом — просто еще один хомо сапиенс, хоть и примечательный в своей смешанной природе: жаркое дыхание пустыни, облагороженное английским туманом.

Но сегодня Филип удивил. Танец почти болезненно играет на рефлексах, отточенных за годы в безлюдных временах. И Хелен с трудом противостоит искушению — схватить, превратившись в одно слитное движение, словно под пологом джунглей, где ты — либо быстрая, либо мертвая.

_3 ноября 2018_


	12. Никаких сложностей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, PWP, сидение на лице, обладание и тайные встречи, NC-17.

Хелен опрокидывает Филипа навзничь, усаживаясь сверху, и, закрыв глаза, грубо трахает в рот, не думая ни о чем, вжимаясь все быстрее и жестче в погоне за ощущениями, пока удовольствие, словно стена воды, не отделяет от мира. За этим Хелен и приходит, снова и снова: никаких разговоров, никаких сложностей, только секс — быстрый, опустошающий. Или долгий и тягучий, когда ее качает на волнах, подбрасывая к пику или опрокидывая в провал нетерпения вслед за языком Филипа, а она вцепляется ему в волосы. Уже лениво откатываясь в сторону, Хелен думает, что именно это ей нужно — все по ее правилам. Ник постоянно спорил, Филип — нет, и это чертовски приятно.

Ее клитор у него во рту — словно в родной гавани. На грани оргазма Хелен стискивает горло Филипа руками и почти душит, но он не останавливается, кажется, ему даже нравится. Как и многое, что она с ним делает — податливость и готовность к экспериментам заводят. Хелен наконец-то может дать волю фантазии: слушать глухие стоны и наблюдать, как Филип извивается под ней, как льнет и подается к ней, ища большего, всякий раз, когда она настигает его, не важно где и как.

Филип подхватывает игру, гибкий и чувственный. Ее руки заставляют его запрокидывать голову, подставлять шею укусам, веки — дрожать мотыльками, пока Хелен лапает его отражение в зеркале примерочной, в тишине и полумраке, вдали от света, шума и толчеи общего зала за занавесью.

_3 ноября 2018_


	13. Утром

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, PWP, утренний секс и пальцы, NC-17.

Филип касается Хелен губами, еще спящей, но она быстро просыпается и за волосы притягивает его к себе, разводя ноги и открывая доступ. Он ласкает медленно: языком и губами, потом присоединяет пальцы, и Хелен плавно раскачивается на них, лежа на боку, пока он обводит языком клитор, посасывает его, втягивая и отпуская. Хелен начинает раскачиваться сильнее и толкаться Филипу в рот, одновременно закидывая колено ему на плечо, пока пара его длинных тонких пальцев массируют изнутри. Она молча извивается на постели, сбивая простыни и, наконец, кончает, с силой стиснув его пальцы. Потом приподнимается на локте и смотрит, как он с игривым прищуром облизывает их.

_3 ноября 2018_


	14. Джакузи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, PWP, секс в ванне, R.

Хелен сидит, откинувшись на бортик джакузи, пока Филип ублажает ее пальцами, одновременно покрывая поцелуями грудь. Когда Хелен кончает, он, улыбаясь, прислоняется к ее плечу и, прикрыв глаза, блаженствует вместе с ней в теплой, приятно бурлящей воде. Хелен наклоняется и глубоко целует его, потом поднимается и выходит из ванны. Запрокинув голову, он молча любуется: ее широкими плечами, сильными руками и бедрами в капельках воды. Хелен накидывает белый пушистый халат, встряхивает короткие волосы и удаляется в глубь квартиры. Филип остается в одиночестве и работает рукой, вспоминая. А потом отрешенно наблюдает, как белесые капли расходятся в прозрачной воде.

_3 ноября 2018_


	15. Слезы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, потеря эмоционального контроля, PG-13.

Хелен усаживается сверху, прижимает ладони Филипа к постели, переплетая пальцы, и, склонившись, впивается в его губы долгим тягучим поцелуем. Филип распростерт под ней. Хелен целует шею, и он подставляется, выгибаясь и запрокидывая голову. Хелен прихватывает кожу зубами, и он тихо стонет, выдыхая: «Хелен», а потом почти жалобно: «Я люблю тебя», раскрывая губы в поисках поцелуя, такой нежный и беззащитный. А где-то за окнами шумит южная ночь, качаются пальмы в свете фонарей и далеких звезд, пока он отдается Хелен со всей страстью, на какую способен, и ублажает ее с искусством, которого раньше в себе не подозревал. Он хочет сделать ей хорошо всеми силами — за ощущение безопасности, что Хелен дала ему. И звезды сияют в его огромных глазах, распахнутых для нее. Филип зажмуривается, и слезы текут из-под ресниц — неожиданно для него самого. Но Хелен не отталкивает его, впервые за все время: он прижимается к ней, и она не сопротивляется. Он обхватывает ее и утыкается в плечо, а она сидит, не шелохнувшись, пока он плачет.

Наутро его ждет холодная и пустая постель.

Когда он выходит в предрассветных сумерках на веранду, ежась от бриза, Хелен сидит в шезлонге и смотрит на мерно катящие волны. Филип обнимает ее сзади и мягко целует в шею, вдыхая свежий аромат ее тела после душа. Она поворачивается и встречает его губы своими.

_3 ноября 2018_


	16. В свете салюта

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, PWP, флафф, R. Хелен наведывается к Филипу в Новый год.

Хелен настигает Филипа, как только он заходит в квартиру. Он даже не успевает включить свет, когда Хелен прижимает его к стене.

«Боже, Хелен… да», — думает он, ощущая ее руки на своем теле. Он прикрывает глаза и наслаждается, подставляясь. Ее губы касаются шеи, зубы прихватывают кожу. Он упирается руками в стену и откидывается назад, тяжело дыша. Так приятно снова чувствовать эти сильные объятья. «Пожалуйста», — выдыхает он и почти срывается в стон, но Хелен зажимает ему рот и становится настойчивее, и теперь Филип может только извиваться в ее хватке.

Лежа на животе, он ощущает восхитительную тяжесть Хелен, пока ее ладони уверенно скользят по его телу. Он приподнимается на локтях, и Хелен находит его губы своими, забираясь языком в рот. Еще никогда Филип не чувствовал себя так спокойно и безопасно. В спальне темно, но в небе за окном безмолвно, словно во сне, расцветают и гаснут вспышки салютов, и отсветы проникают внутрь. Лондон празднует Новый год, а Филип в тишине и объятьях Хелен словно празднует начало новой жизни. Наутро Хелен покинет его, как всегда, но сейчас он может, как и все, смотреть в будущее с надеждой. Главное, он дождался Хелен, главное, здесь и сейчас она с ним.

И запах кружит голову, когда, повинуясь руке Хелен, Филип почти на ощупь утыкается между ее ног, погружаясь лицом во влажное и горячее, и ловит, как сжимаются пальцы у него в волосах, требуя большего.

_24 декабря 2018_


	17. Аномалия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/интерсекс!Филип, R

Филип хочет предупредить, но все происходит слишком быстро: Хелен не дает ему шевельнуться и зажимает рот рукой. Поэтому Филип просто ждет, пока ладонь Хелен скользит по его телу, забирается под пояс брюк и замирает.  
— Филип? — Хелен отнимает ладонь от его рта.  
— Фелисити, — привычно поясняет Филип. — Так было в свидетельстве о рождении тринадцать лет. Потом стало ясно, что что-то не так, но от гормональной терапии отказались, и пришлось менять документы. Природная аномалия, — добавляет он.  
Хелен молчит, и мучительно долгий миг Филип ощущает себя на краю пропасти.  
— С аномалией я еще не пробовала, — усмехается Хелен и прежде, чем Филип успевает ответить, прикусывает ему мочку уха и начинает двигать пальцами. Все слова вылетают у Филипа из головы, и он просто откидывается Хелен на плечо.

_2 января 2019_


End file.
